Meu Primeiro e Unico Amor
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Conta a história de quando dois melhores amigos brigam perto do natal, o que poderá acontecer para eles se reconciliarem.[Takari]
1. Chapter 1

Oi essa foi uma fic q eu fiz para o natal, eu admiro muito esse casal, espero q vcs gostem.

**Capitulo 1 – As confusões que o ciúmes pode fazer**

No dia anterior havia acontecido uma briga entre melhores amigos, por um motivo besta, mas aconteceu, dois dias antes do natal. Ele é loiro, com 17 anos, maravilhosos olhos azuis, o melhor jogador do time de basquete da cidade, forte, inteligente, romântico, popular, fiel, muito divertido e ajuda a todos, conhecido pela sua divina esperança em tudo o que faz. Ela com cabelo castanho-chocolate, 17 anos também, olhos com tonalidade entre castanho-escuro e vermelho-rubi, muito inteligente, líder de torcida, bonita, popular, romântica, espalha luz por onde passa e com sua bondade a todos tenta ajudar, interessante, muitos se apaixonaram por ela, mas ela só tinha olhos pra aquele que estivera com ela por 9 anos, que se tornara seu melhor amigo, seu cúmplice, seu primeiro e único amor.

Ela estava preocupada, pois eles sempre passavam os natais juntos, mesmo que seus amigos não montassem uma festa eles davam um jeito, na verdade revezavam, quando o natal era na casa dele, o ano novo era na casa dela e vice-versa, mas dessa vez estavam brigados, ou seja, não se veriam nesta data tão especial, pois os amigos esse ano resolveram só fazer a festa do ano novo juntos, ela estava triste, se arrependia agora de brigar com ele porque ele saiu com uma menina, e ela viu os dois juntos, na verdade eles não estavam fazendo nada, mas mesmo que estivessem não poderia fazer nada, pois nem namorada dele era, era a melhor amiga dele, mesmo assim não tinha direito de brigar com ele, mas ele estava numa joalheria com ela, ela então viu que compravam algum anel e ficou muito triste, na noite que ele veio falar com ela, ela já foi o acusando de varias injurias, ele até mesmo tentou se defender, mas não conseguiu e ela então não escutou nenhuma das defesas e foi para casa sem nada dizer mais, chegou chorando, seu irmão ficou preocupado, mas ela não queria falar com ele. Então ela dormiu e acordou pensando nisso, a pobre não queria passar o natal longe dele, mas temia ir a casa dele e pedir desculpas, já era véspera de natal, o presente dele estava comprado, uma deliciosa fragrância que na hora que ela sentiu pensou que seria perfeita para ele, não que o cheiro dele não fosse bom, pois ela adorava, principalmente quando ele a abraçava, era realmente muito bom.

Já ele acordou muito triste, pensou no mesmo que ela, que não agüentaria passar o natal longe daquela criatura angelical, mas não entendia o porquê ela brigava com ele na noite anterior, ela disse que via uma garota com ele, que estavam quase começando a namorar, que via o olhar dele de apaixonado e me viu comprando o anel para ela, mas eu não me lembro de nada disso, eu só fui à joalheria com minha prima ontem, que ela mesma conhecia muito bem e fui comprar o presente, ou melhor, os presentes de natal dela, eu pretendia pedir ela em namoro, fazia muito tempo que ele queria isso e achou que no natal ia ser a oportunidade perfeita, já que seus amigos não iam fazer nada e eles passariam na casa dele dessa vez o natal, mas agora estava tudo perdido, ele sabia dos sentimentos da garota por ele, mas por causa desses ela ficara com ciúmes, mas só pelo fato de ver ele com outra garota que na verdade estava ajudando a escolher o seu presente. Mas ele estava decidido a falar com ela, e seria neste dia, não iria agüentar ficar longe dela, não neste dia, então ele se arrumou bem, já era mais ou menos umas 18 horas, comeu alguma coisa e foi a luta de sua amada.

Oi pessoal, essa é minha primeira fic no que vocês gostem, por favor deixem reviews, criticando ou elogiando.

Acho que é só...

Beijos

Até o próximo cap: Um pedido de desculpas que faz com que a felicidade floresça

Mandy


	2. Um pedido de desculpas

Oi pessoal.

Estou aqui com o cap 2 da fic, espero que gostem.

Disclamer: O anime Digimon não me pertence, porque ninguém iria fazer uma fic do seu próprio anime né? E claro que se fosse meu a Kari e o TK estariam juntos desde o começo hehe.

**Capitulo 2 – Um pedido de desculpas que faz com que a felicidade floresça**

Ele então ao terminar sua refeição, resolveu ir até a casa dos Kamiyas para ver se a encontrava e a fazia mudar de idéia. Ele prosseguiu pelo caminho pensando no que diria para ela quando a encontrasse, decidiu primeiro pedir desculpas e depois ver a reação dela. Enquanto isso ela estava terminando de arrumar a casa para o natal, mesmo não parando de pensar nele, sua mãe a obrigara a fazer isso, seu irmão também estava à ajudando e sua futura cunhada também.

Então na residência dos Kamiyas toca a campainha, Taichi Kamiya vai atender e descobre que é aquele com quem ele tinha certeza que seria seu cunhado no futuro, então Tai pediu para que ele entrasse que sua irmã estava na sala, mas ele ao contrario do que Tai previu, pediu para que ele chamasse sua irmã, porque precisava falar serio com ela, Tai a chamou, esta surpresa ficou bem feliz, falou para o irmão que já ia, só ia trocar de roupa, afinal lá fora estava frio e ela não estava com uma roupa apropriada, ele então avisou ao visitante que disse que esperava e adentrou-se na residência, pois sabia que ela demorava bastante a se arrumar. Depois de cerca de 45 minutos, ela desce trajando uma bela roupa vermelha que a deixou mais linda se possível, ele ficou admirado e reparou que ela carregava uma sacola, então os dois foram para praça sem falar uma sequer palavra, chegando lá ele ia se pronunciar, mas ela falou primeiro:

- _Gomen nasai_, por ontem, não queria ter brigado com você, não sei o que deu em mim – ela ficou surpresa porque assim que falou isso viu um sorriso nele, mesmo ela tendo pensando que ele não iria aceitar.

- Tudo bem, te entendo, desculpe por não falar o motivo ontem por eu estar com ela, com minha prima numa joalheria, mas só poder te dizer mais tarde, mas você vai passar o natal na minha casa? Como tínhamos combinado antes? – diz ele num tom carinhoso.

- Claro, vamos? – diz ela muito feliz.

- Sim.

Então eles se dirigiram para o apartamento dos Takaishis. Lá estava tudo decorado, a coisa mais linda, eles foram direto pro quarto dele como sempre, é que lá eles ficavam mais à vontade, ficaram ouvindo musica e conversando, então ela ligou pra casa para avisar que ia ficar na casa dele, quem atendeu foi a Sora Takenouchi, namorada de seu irmão e ela disse que estava tudo bem que ela avisava para o seu irmão, esta ficou tranqüila. Quando deu 23:55 ele foi para cozinha buscar a champanhe para os dois, eles então foram até a janela esperar dar a hora, nesse instante ela pegou o pacote que havia trazido e ele também estava com uma caixa enorme de presente:

- Este é o seu presente, feliz natal! – disse entregando a grande caixa.

- _Domo Arigato Gozaimasu_, este é o seu, feliz natal! – fala feliz entregando o pacote que havia trazido.

- Arigato! – ele estourou o champanhe e colocou em duas taças uma pra ela e uma para ele, depois guardou a garrafa – pegue.

- Obrigada, os fogos estão lindo né?

- Não tão lindos como você.

- Obrigada – ela disse corando com o que o garoto diz e percebe que ele tinha se ajoelhado na frente dela – T.K., o que você esta fazendo?

- Hikari Kamiya, eu gostaria de pedir você em namoro, mas percebo que o que sinto por você não é apenas amor para um namoro, pois estamos envolvidos por um laço eterno, então gostaria de te pedir, que aceitasse ser esposa de Takeru Takaishi – diz ele a sua frente abrindo a pequena caixinha que estava em sua mão e mostrando uma bela aliança que tinha uma bela pedra de diamante no centro.

- Takeru, eu nem sei o que te dizer – diz deixando algumas lagrimas de felicidade cair de seus olhos – isso foi tudo que eu sempre sonhei, você me pedindo em casamento, estou tão feliz.

- Kari então quer dizer que você aceita?

- Mas é claro – diz ela estendendo a mão para que ele colocasse o anel, então ele colocou se levantou e foi se aproximando os seus lábios dos dela, então eles tiveram um primeiro beijo, quente, aconchegante, carinhoso, ardente, perfeito, se separaram quando estavam sem fôlego – que beijo em T.K.

- Esse é só o primeiro entre muitos que lhe darei, minha querida e amada noiva – disse voltando á beija-la.

**Dicionário:**

**Gomen nasai** – Desculpe (é usado geralmente quando é muito serio, pois geralmente só se fala gomen).

**Domo Arigato Gozaimasu** – Muito obrigado.

---------

Respondendo as reviews:

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi**– Verdade, nem deu para perceber que você gosta desse casal, que isso. Só pelo nome já se vê hehe. Espero que tenha gostado da continuação.

**Sakuno Ryuzaki** – Aqui esta a continuação, espero que tenha gostado, em breve postarei o capitulo final.

Então ai esta a continuação, semana que vem vou tentar postar o capitulo final que já esta pronto.

Beijos

Mandy


End file.
